Ben 23: Alien Force Episode 6: The creator of the Predatormatrix Part 2
Episode 6: The Creator of the Predatormatrix Part 2 Inside Dr. Psychobos’s Ship we see Ben 23 with energy-cuffs. Ben 23: “Let me go Crab Guy!” Dr. Psychobos: “I will never let you go!” Next, Hunter growls at Ben. Ben: “Wanna fight mutt!” Ben 23 transforms into Acid Slime. Acid Slime: “At least I can melt these cuffs and jail cell. Acid Slime melts the ship wall and goes flying into space. A Computer: “Alert: Door to space open automatically repairing in 5.. 4... 3... 2... 1...! The hole was repaired. In space we see Acid Slime. Acid Slime: “Gyromatrix Code 23020323!” Gyromatrix: “Form locked on Polymorph.” Acid Slime: Good I can survive in space. I can also move unless... my ...UFO ...runs......out........of.....power.” Acid Slime’s UFO goes dark. Meanwhile on Earth. Tetrax: “Should we go look for him, Master Azmuth?” Azmuth: “Not yet I am modifying, this commentbot.” The Commentbot attaches to a Robo-Body. Azmuth: “Meet the Protectobot # 1” Protectobot: “Master Azmuth how will I help find Ben 23? Azmuth: “I need to add something to you.” Azmuth attaches a GPS tracking system locked on the Gyromatrix. Protectobot: “The Gyromatrix is located in Quadrant # 5 near the Encaphalocaus System.” Azmuth: “Dr. Psycho is heading to Encaphalocaus IV, Home of the Cerebrocrustaceans.” Sevenseven: “Gkjhbdohkjbfdhjgshj.” Azmuth: “Sevenseven is right we should gather up an army of heroes to save him.” Azmuth teleports in Kevin, Gwen, Rad, and the other Plumbers. One Pryonite Plumber: “Mr. Azmuth, I am Alan Albright, Plumber # 1000.” Azmuth: “Well hello Alan. Also how many of you have space vehicles?” Rook, Rad, and Kevin raise there hand. Azmuth: “Everyone else who can’t fit on those ships. Stay at the Plumber HQ.” 40 people stay at Plumber HQ. Some of them are: Sevenseven, Azmuth, Tetrax, and Gwen. Azmuth: “Thrusters on!” Nextthe Plumber HQ flies out of the ocean and into space. Back near Dr. Psychobos’s Home we see. Dr. Psychobos’s Ship sucksup with the vacuum Acid Slime and his UFO. Dr. Psychobos (yells): “You thought you could escape me!” Dr. Psychobos’s Ship land on Encaphalocaus IV. Dr. Psychobos puts Acid Slime in a Bottle and sends the bottle down a chute to a storage system. Computer: “ Storing the Polymorph in the bottle.” Dr. Psychobos: “Good now for the unenergized UFO.” He sends the UFO down the chute. Computer: “Storing Uncharged Polymorph UFO 30 Meters away from Polymorph in a Bottle” Meanwhile at the flying Plumber HQ. Azmuth: “We are going to Plumber’s Academy to pick up all the other plumbers and to dock withthe Plumber’s Academy to have more space.” Back at Encephalecaus IV, Dr. Psychobos is giving a speech at his Air Mansion. Dr. Psychobos: “I will finally show that we C-c-cerbrocrustacean ''are smart then the ''G-g-galvan. I have made the Predatormatrix that can be fit on Non- Sentient species and mutants so that they can transforms into Predators.For Example, the Slamworm which I have a Predatormatrix name for it and it’s the: Monsterworm!” Several Cerobrocrustaceans clap. Suddenly, the container holding Acid Slime melts. The UFO recharges. Acid Slime: “How long have I’ve been knocked out? Gyromatrix code 44839-3.” Gyromatrix: “Unlocked on Polymorph.” Acid Slime times out. Ben 23: “Now to beat Dr. Psycho!” Ben 23 transforms into Vomit-Man (Perk). Vomit-Man (Perk): “Now to attack the Doctor!” Vomit-Man (Perk) eats a Generator. He pukes it at Dr. Psychobos. Dr. Psychobos (yells): “Hey, Gross!” Dr. Psychobos shoots electricity but before he could do that his cranium is taped shut and he is handcuffed. Rook: “By Plumber service you are under arrest Dr. Psychobos.” Rook looks at Ben. Rook: “Ben, I am your new partner.” To be Continued! Characters Heroes Ben Rook (first appearence) Azmuth Tetrax Protectorbot Gwen Kevin Alan Albright (first appearence; Cameo) Cerebrocrustaceans (cameo; first appearence) Aliens Used By Ben 23 Acid Slime Vomit-Man (Perk) (First appearence) By Hunter Monsterworm (mentioned) Villains Khyber Dr. Psychobos Hunter Category:Ben 23: Alien Force Category:Episodes Category:Ben10fan3 Category:Ben10fan3's Ben 23 Stuff